


A Simple Arrangement

by Articient



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Body Worship, Friends With Benefits, Hidden Depths, Kissing, M/M, Or Is It?, Partners to Lovers, Something there that wasn't there before, Trans Luxord, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient
Summary: After spending an unexpected evening together, Xaldin and Luxord decide to make a friends with benefits arrangement. Things are going fine until Luxord realizes he might be starting to feel more for the stoic Lancer...
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. First Move

It was supposed to be a simple arrangement. That's what Luxord thought as he stared at the blank stark white ceiling of his room. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, remembering what had brought him to this moment.

\---

"Ten..." 

Luxord looked up from his game of solitaire, seeing a pair of deep violet eyes staring down at him. He sent his cards away with a wave of hand and a smile on his face.

"Xaldin!" Luxord said, propping up his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Xaldin sat across from him. The serious aura never leaving his face, but he also didn't shoot down his cheery response. This was important. "I have a proposition."

"Oh?" Luxord was definitely interested. "And what might that be?"

"What did you think about our little encounter the other night?"

Luxord was slightly taken back, for once not expecting him to bring that up. "Of course. How could I forget."

The "little encounter" was, as Luxord would describe it, an unexpected night of passion. Or, to put in simpler more crass terms, they fucked. Luxord figured Xaldin would have defined it as the latter. 

It hadn't been planned. It had just been some light flirting in the Grey Room with some light touches on Xaldin’s chest to top it off. Luxord always got a twinge of enjoyment from watching the Lancer's eyes narrow on him in contradiction to the blush that developed on his cheeks. That was followed by some gentle teasing around the castle, and this time pushing his luck to get a swipe of his fingers across Xaldin's broad back. Luxord hadn't been sure what had possessed him to do that but he couldn't deny the satisfaction it brought him, even more so when he did it again and again. It was a fun little game. Sometimes you had to make your own entertainment in life, or nonexistence in their case. The Lancer had always been his favorite target.

That satisfaction turned into an adrenaline rush when the blushing Lancer pinned him against the wall of an abandoned hallway. Luxord hardly remembered what the other had said to him. He had only grinned and wrapped his arms around Xaldin's neck in a cheeky display. Luxord hadn't been sure what he was expecting next, but Xaldin leaning in to kiss him greedily hadn't been one of his original thoughts. Regardless, he certainly didn't complain or even object to it. It was relieving to kiss the stern and towering man and feel him come undone in his hands. Luxord had almost been too eager to accept when Xaldin whispered an invitation to him to continue this in his quarters before they both became enveloped in a portal of darkness to take them there.

Luxord stayed there until the early hours of the morning, most of the time moaning nonsense or Xaldin's name and spurred on by the other's grunts and hot breath on his neck and his ear. He would have been content to have stayed until time to leave for missions, but Xaldin had requested he leave. Luxord had pushed his luck a good deal already that day, so he obliged and left. He was, if anything, a respectful lover if he did say so himself.

Luxord smiled thinking about it as he continued. "What of it?"

"I asked you what you thought of it."

"What I thought of us having sex? I found it quite enjoyable." Luxord said truthfully. "And what about you? I wouldn't think you'd come asking me about it if you had a poor performance review for me."

Xaldin huffed, trying to stay composed as he folded his arms. "No... I wouldn't. It was...good."

"Oh? Just good?" Luxord pouted playfully. "I'll have to keep that in mind then."

"Look, Luxord..." Xaldin said with a sigh, looking slightly away. The fact that Xaldin used his name caused Luxord to pay more attention. "What if we made that a more...regular occurence?"

"Regular occurrence?" Luxord repeated with a smirk. "Already in need of more?"

"Listen, I simply think we can have a mutually beneficial relationship. No strings, just sex." Xaldin said bluntly. "I have certain...frustrations and it appears you do too, even if it manifests differently. If we both enjoy each other then I don't see why we can't just make this a simple arrangement between us. Not like there's any real emotions or love between us to complicate things."

"Hmmm...." Luxord turned the thought over in his head. Mostly he analyzed the slightly disgust Xaldin had put on the words "emotions" and "love" and wondered how the man came to loathe those things. Still the proposition was so very tempting. "I'll think on it."

"How about this," Xaldin said, standing up. "If you agree, come to my quarters again tonight. If not, then I'll see you in the Grey Room in the morning."

"Fair enough." Luxord smiled. "I'll be seeing you then."

With that Xaldin left silently. Luxord began playing with a coin he materialized in his hand as he watched the other go. He was amazed at what his little night of passion had brought him. It was more than Luxord could have ever asked for, even if it hadn't been intended. How could he pass up a chance to keep playing with the Lancer in such an intimate setting? So, Luxord began making coin flips to decide on what he would wear under his cloak to see Xaldin that night.

\---

That was months ago. Was it six or seven? Maybe it has been eight. Luxord had stopped keeping track.

It was supposed to be a simple arrangement between him and Xaldin. Just friends with benefits. Some stress relief. A chance to feel something that wasn't...nothing. That was all. It wasn't supposed to go any further than that and Luxord was fine with that. 

Correction: Luxord _had_ been fine with that.

It wasn't that he wanted it to end. Oh, no... far from it. He liked it too much. He liked Xaldin too much. And there in lied the problem. Luxord had started realizing why he liked picking on and harmlessly flirting with the Lancer. He liked Xaldin. Too much. If he had a heart to feel, Luxord would have said he loved him. As days passed into weeks and they continued their almost nightly rendezvous, that started not to matter less and less.

Luxord found he still wanted to say he loved Xaldin. 

There was simply no other word for it. Even if it was only the dull echo of a memory, Luxord knew what it was. He had fallen in love with the Lancer. Most of the organization would have either have either laughed or scoffed it off. It was ridiculous, even he knew that, and Luxord hated it as much as he loved it. Because of course the person who would have scoffed most would have been Xaldin and, if he was honest, Luxord believed Xaldin would make that the end of their relationship. Xaldin didn't do feelings and he certainly didn't do love above all. That disgust in Xaldin's voice had also stuck with Luxord.

So, Luxord kept quiet, and it killed him. Swallowing the urge to say those forbidden words, Luxord kept a smile and carried on. He would rather keep Xaldin as he was than risk losing him for good. Perhaps it was an overreaction to think he'd lose Xaldin, but even Luxord knew when the stakes were just too high. He was the Gambler, after all.

Still, Luxord tried to express himself in other ways. He had practically memorized Xaldin's body, all its divots and curves and scars. He paid attention to what made Xaldin moan and tense under his fingers and made sure to do those things more so he could hear those sweet sounds. When Xaldin would finally be underneath him, Luxord took special care to feel over the well built and maintained muscle. Xaldin's skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind his fingertips. Luxord continued to show his appreciation for the body he loved by covering each part with kisses and caresses. He wanted to make sure Xaldin had been thoroughly worshipped before he let the Lancer back up. 

When they stayed nights in Luxord's room, Luxord never told Xaldin to leave. Most of the time Xaldin was almost out like a light after they had basked in the afterglow of their night activities, but there were a few times Luxord felt him attempting to leave. Each time, Luxord stopped him with some excuse. It's late. Don't go, you're so warm. Everyone knows so why not stay? And, as time went on, Xaldin did stay and recently hadn't tried to leave. When they were in the other's room, Xaldin had finally let Luxord stay with no protest. 

Luxord treasured that time of rest. Where before he was content to simply lay next to Xaldin who often ended up facing away from him, Luxord longed to be closer. So, he moved so their backs were touching, then moved so he could hold Xaldin's shoulder, and then it got to where he could almost spoon Xaldin. Granted, Xaldin was a much larger man than Luxord, so it was more like he hung on the man like a jet pack. He wrapped his arm underneath Xaldin's, his chest flush against Xaldin's back, and his head cradled in the crook of Xaldin's neck. It was the closest Luxord could get to holding the Lancer and he wasn't even awake to know it. On rare nights when Xaldin did face him, he was bold enough to hold his hand for a brief bit. Eventually he'd turn away. In the mornings, Xaldin made no comment on it when he woke up. Luxord wasn't sure if he was happy or not for the silence.

One night, Luxord had been especially bold and impulsively began planting a trail kisses down Xaldin's neck to his shoulders from behind. Apparently, his lips couldn't get enough of the Lancer's skin. He even turned his trail of kisses back up Xaldin's neck, planting kisses in the nook behind his ear, and going down his jaw. 

"What are you doing?" Xaldin asked with his deeply voice, groggy with sleepiness.

"Kissing you." Luxord responded, continuing his work.

"I know that, but why?" Xaldin grumbled.

"Because I want to." Luxord answered truthfully, kissing Xaldin's ear. "Any objections?"

The Lancer only have a small grumble before settling back into his spot and back to sleep.

Luxord continued to kiss Xaldin's neck, eventually moving to his back and shoulders again, until he finally felt exhaustion pulling him to sleep. Xaldin said nothing about it in the morning. Luxord was anxious the rest of the day, wondering if Xaldin would come back that night, but he did and neither of them mentioned the small episode from the prior evening. 

Yes, Luxord might not be able to say he loved Xaldin but he'd do his damndest to make sure Xaldin felt it by being an attentive lover. Or at least he hoped Xaldin felt it. There had to be something Xaldin felt between them that went beyond their original arrangement as well. There had to be. Especially when Luxord woke up on certain mornings and it was Xaldin that was spooning him and holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story inspired by the discord and written on my phone! This one is turning out longer than I expected but that's alright. I've also moved it from my phone (about 9 pages of story so far) to my laptop for easier writing and editing. Anyway, I'm very excited to share this story and hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Look at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to update. Things have been a bit busy with trying to take care of RL obligations and goals, but I hope you all enjoy this new installment.

_Do you enjoy it?_

Those words rang in Luxord’s head as he continued to lay in his bed. It didn’t seem like that long ago that he had heard them, but now he guessed it had been at least a few months ago. Time recently felt like it was all bleeding together, and that was saying something considering he had the power to control it. Still, the words stuck with him all the same.

\---

“Do you enjoy it?” Axel asked as he studied the cards in his hands.

“Hm?” Luxord looked over his cards at the young redhead across from him. “Enjoy what? You losing?”

“No,” Axel huffed. “I mean do you actually enjoy being with Xaldin?”

“Of course.” Luxord smirked. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Seriously?” Axel pressed as he laid down a pair of cards.

“Seriously.” Luxord repeated, looking over the cards that were played. “Why? Jealous and want a piece of the action?”

“Ugh…I’ll pass,” Axel rolled his eyes. “I just don’t get how you two have been a thing for this long, but the big guy barely passes you a glance. The dick can’t be that good.”  
  


Luxord chuckled. “Ah, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, but I can say I haven’t been left unsatisfied.”

Axel groaned with disgust. “You’re no gentleman, Luxord. Anyway, I’m just saying this thing you have going on seems really one-sided.”

“Is that not your relationship with Saïx now?”

“Look,” Axel sighed, sitting back and folded his arms over his chest. “it’s complicated.”

“Exactly, not all is as it appears.” Luxord laid down his cards with a flourish, beating Axel’s hand. “You just don’t understand him as I do. Now, pay up.”

Axel groaned again as he fished out the munny from his pockets. Luxord only smiled as he waited for his reward. He didn’t let on about his own feeling or that his young friend’s comments echoed his own fears. Luxord just kept smiling.

\---

Axel hadn’t been wrong and truthfully, things with him and Xaldin were also complicated. Luxord tried covering it up with smiles and general sense of bravado, but that’s all it was, a cover up. He didn’t know where he stood with the Lancer. Not completely anyway. It was as though he was lost in a forest with no map and the landscape around him kept giving changing signals. But Luxord was used to having to chart his own path.

_Do you enjoy it?_

No, Luxord didn’t enjoy being ignored by Xaldin. In the Grey Room, whenever Luxord would pass Xaldin hardly a word was spoken. Xaldin barely gave him a glance. In the Room Where Nothing Gathers where they had their meetings, Xaldin always had his hood up, but Luxord knew those hidden violet eyes didn't pass over him from that towering throne. Luxord would have said it was like he didn’t even exist to Xaldin, except that none of them actually did exist and Xaldin pretty much treated everyone that way. Unless you were going on a mission with the man, he was bound to ignore your presence in general. That didn't stop his brain from repeating a now familiar chorus. _Look at me! Please just look at me!_ That’s why Luxord had started his little flirting routine in the first place. It had been fun to get the Lancer’s attention and press his buttons a bit. Now, Luxord wanted that attention. He craved it. While Luxord understood Xadlin to be a private man about his personal affairs, it did little to curb his desire for Xaldin to pay him some attention outside of their quarters.

Yet, what did the agitation matter when he was the one Xaldin came to at night? As soon as the day was over, Luxord knew he’d have Xaldin’s full attention and more in whichever room they decided to stay in for the night. All he had to do was be patient and the Lancer was all his. Luxord couldn’t deny the exciting aspects this new arrangement had brought into life at the castle, and he enjoyed it. He did until he started realizing he was in love with the man he almost routinely shared a bed with. Of course, he’d develop affection for a man who said the word “love” like he had bitten into a lemon. Nothing could ever be simple. Still, it was exhilarating and during their time together, Luxord felt at least somewhat whole. Sometimes, there were moments that happened during their quiet moments alone that made a small part of him believed that maybe Xaldin felt the same.

\---

Luxord was slowly catching his breath as he laid in bed next to Xaldin, who was also panting in the aftermath of the sex they just had. It had been intense to put it in a word. Both of them had developed a sheen of sweat over their skin and Luxord was feeling pretty good in the after waves of pleasure despite the soreness of his body and the slickness between his legs. Xaldin had come in looking particularly annoyed, granted he looked annoyed most of time, but he had approached Luxord with a sense of gentleness as well as purpose. He had taken his time with the foreplay, getting Luxord as worked up as he was. As if Xaldin was making sure Luxord was ready before moving on and getting rougher as the night went on, edging each other forward before taking them through their climaxes. Now, Xaldin looked much more relaxed. In fact, Luxord could swear he saw the shadow of a smile on the Lancer’s face. It gave Luxord a sense of pride to see it. So much so, that Luxord reached over and traced the outline of Xaldin’s lips with his fingertips.

“What are you doing?” Xaldin asked, exhaustion creeping into his voice.

“Nothing, just taking in the fact that you do have the ability to smile.” Luxord teased.

“Very funny.”

“It’s true!” Luxord smirked. “I was so concerned that you had a perpetual scowl.”

“You worry about weird things.” Xaldin sighed.

“Well, I do like to see that you’re actually enjoying what we’re doing, Xaldin.”

Xaldin turned to look at Luxord. That got his attention and Luxord took in those violet eyes. He could never get over how well they beautifully complemented Xaldin’s dark complexion. “Would I come back if I didn’t?”

“Point taken but it wouldn’t kill you to show some appreciation.”

Xaldin turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Appreciation?”

“Yes, appreciation.” Luxord smirked. “I do aim to please after all.”

“And how do you want me to show you appreciation?” Xaldin asked, scooting closer. This was certainly new but Luxord wasn’t going to stop it now that it was going.

Luxord grinned slyly. “Hmm…I’m sure you can think of a few things.”

“What about this?”

Before Luxord could respond, Xaldin had rolled on top of and started kissing down his neck. A soft moan came up from Luxord’s throat as he closed his eyes and continued to smile. He loved the feeling of Xaldin’s lips on his skin. That pair of lips were surprisingly soft, which made them a pleasure to kiss and to be kissed by. It also helped that Xaldin was a pretty good kisser to top it off and Luxord enjoyed the variety of kisses he gave, from the passionate rough ones earlier that evening to the sweet but deep ones Xaldin was planting on him now. These kisses lacked the fiery sparks from earlier. They weren’t meant to rile him up and ignite his own desires, they were endearing kisses meant for adoration. Perhaps Luxord was reading too much into it, but he didn’t care. That dull memory of being adored surged through his mind and he felt _good_. The Lancer also mixed in some small nips between his kisses, gently pulling at Luxord’s skin. It sent shivers through his body that made him softly moan and smile. 

Xaldin kissed his way down Luxord’s neck to his clavicle and further to his pecs before he stopped a moment. Luxord opened his eyes some to see what had stopped Xaldin and saw the Lancer looking at his chest. Xaldin had seen his chest more times than Luxord could count now but this time it seemed like he was focusing on the neat scars on his pale skin that lined under his pectorals and branched out below his nipples. Despite the familiarity between them, Luxord felt himself hold his breath out of instinct at the attention until Xaldin began kissing along the scars. At first, Luxord tensed more at the unexpected attention, and for a few moments he wasn’t sure how to react. He wasn’t used to that kind of loving attention being given to those scars. Usually Luxord tried to pretend they weren’t there and typically he didn’t pay them much mind. However, as the sensation of the kisses settled more on the sensitive skin, it Luxord sigh a moan as he felt the apprehension that had been building up in him slowly release. Xaldin eventually worked his kisses up Luxord’s sternum causing him to start to chuckle. That chuckle grew into a laugh as Xaldin made his way to Luxord’s collar bones, back up his neck, and jaw until he captured Luxord’s lips with his own. Luxord wrapped his arms around his partner’s broad shoulders, and broke the kiss with a smile, still chuckling.

“How was that for appreciation?” Xaldin said with a smile.

Luxord grinned and pulled Xaldin back in for another kiss that slowly turned into another make out session.

\--- 

_Do you enjoy it?_

In those moments, yes, he did. He loved it. He loved how Xaldin looked at him, how he was held, how he was kissed, and most of all he loved how Xaldin smiled at him. It wasn’t the cool or sadistic smile, he usually gave, but one of warmth and like he might actually be happy. And Luxord felt somewhat proud that he was the one that those smiles were saved for. It was times like those that made this existence so much more bearable. It made Luxord feel loved, and Luxord hoped Xaldin felt the same, even if he never voiced such things.

Luxord gently massaged his shoulder as he laid in bed. Soreness and a dull pain radiating from it. Still, there were some things that were still a mystery to him and continued to make Luxord question his place with Xaldin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I thought, but the next chapter is in the works and will be much longer. I'll see y'all next time real soon!


End file.
